batman_shadow_warfandomcom-20200215-history
KGBeast
'KGBeast '''is an antagonist in ''Batman: Shadow War ''and the main antagonist of ''Batman: Red War. ''He was Red Hood's former right hand man as the second in command of his militia but eventually became an archenemy of Red Hood and commanded the remnants of the militia in his attempts to defeat Red Hood and destroy Gotham City. Biography Personality KGBeast was charismatic, manipulative, brutal and a ferocious mercenary who took sadistic pleasure in pain from others, especially from his enemies, and also well respected by those who serve him. KGBeast can be loyal when his services are bought by a client, being extremely ruthless and determined when directed to engage in combat himself or when placed in command. KGBeast is very vengeful, not taking betrayals lightly as he will hunt down and brutally kill whoever betrays him, and also shows respect to those who he views as strong, while showing hatred and brutality towards anyone he believes is cowardly and weak. KGBeast isn't bothered by the atrocities his clients desire, only caring about the reward at the end of his services. KGBeast also cares for his men, as he will avenge if any are killed and swears to protect them. After his betrayal and defeat, KGBeast became increasingly psychopathic, aggressive, ruthless, brutal and sadistic. He is capable of severe torture and will mutilate even his own men if he sees them as traitors or ruining his plans. He also doesn't offer his services anymore and solely leads his militia into getting revenge, even becoming reckless with his own life and the lives of his soldiers. KGBeast is willing to put innocents in danger or kill/threaten them if it means succeeding in his goals, even desiring the destruction of Gotham City. Abilities *'Cybernetic Enhancement: 'Supplemented physique due to cybernetic enhancements. **'Enhanced Strength: 'KGBeast has enhanced strength and can easily take on multiple enemies and lift heavy objects as well as enough strength to kill his enemies with his bare hands with little effort. **'Enhanced Durability: 'KGBeast is very durable, being able to withstand gunshots, slash wounds, long falls, explosions, etc. **'Enhanced Speed: 'KGBeast is very fast on his feet. *'Expert Marksman: 'KGBeast is very proficient with firearms, including his prosthetic gun, and can dispatch a lot of enemies in rapid succession. *'Expert Combatant: 'KGBeast has mastered many forms of hand-to-hand and armed combat. *'Expert Infiltrator: 'KGBeast is highly skilled in infiltration, including training his men to do the same. *'Expert Leader: 'KGBeast is a talented leader who is capable of commanding an entire milita to follow his orders without question or hesitation. *'Expert Tactician: 'KGBeast is a very skilled tactician, acting as an expert adviser on tactics to a commanding client and when in command himself, he can deploy various strategies and tactics to win fights. *'Expert Networker: 'KGBeast can superbly use his connections to help him further his ambitions and is very skilled with smuggling. *'Billinguaism: 'Apart from his native Russian, KGBeast can speak fluent English albeit with a slight Savic accent. Equipment *'Prosthetic Gun: '''After severing his hand, KGBeast has since replaced it with a prosthetic gun and he has impeccible aim with it, it is automatic and also features a bayonet, tear gas dispenser and a scope. Appearance Killed Victims Relationships Quotes Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Assassins Category:Terrorists Category:Military